


Halloween

by Lilydragon_artist



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, The Almighty Tallest Being Assholes (Invader Zim), The tallest dont care, Zim Has Issues (Invader Zim), Zim craves validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydragon_artist/pseuds/Lilydragon_artist
Summary: the tallest come to earth after hearing about a holiday devoted entirely to sweets and decide to come to earth to participate, zim finds out and braves his fear of Halloween to go out of his disguise (he's being an alien for Halloween) and collect red and purple tons of candy to please them. Dib gets in the way as usual. This came to me in a weird dream.This is one of the first fics I'd ever written, so it won't be amazing
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Halloween

Halloween. That cursed night where all the human worm smeets dress up in horrible outfits and go around to each house to collect candy from the adults. Zim hated this holiday.

Zim had just finished locking down the base in preparation for Halloween when the computer interrupts him.

"Master the tallest are calling."

"Well what are you waiting for? Put them through already." He says insistently, like it was obvious.

The computer sighs in annoyance "yes master." he says with a undertone of sarcasm.

The tallest appear on the screen, red is playing with a little irken puppet and purple is eating chips. Red looks up first.

"Zim, we're calling you to tell you that-"

"Ah my tallest, its an honor to receive a call from you."

Red looks at purple with an annoyed 'is he serious?' Look, and purple returns with a shrug and goes back to eating his chips, licking the salt off his lips and his fingers with his long tongue.

"Uh huh, that's nice zim, anyway we're calling because-... what's with your base?"

Purple looks up from eating his chips to look at the locked down base. "yeah, why's it locked? Are you in imminent danger?" He asks with mild excitement.

"Oh that, I'm preparing for an awful and weird disgusting earth holiday, it's called Halloween." He says with revulsion

Red tilts his head in mild curiosity "ela- um... elaba... ugh, just tell us more!" he huffs in frustration purple glances at the slightly annoyed red "do you mean elaborate?" 

"Oh, Halloween is-" zim starts

"Yes! Stupid words." Red interrupts "can't we just delete them from the collective?" He mutters.

Purple chuckles at red "that would take too long."

Zim clears his throat in an attempt to regain their attention, they didn't give it often and he reveled in every moment of it.

Red looks back at zim "so tell us."

"Well all the human smeets dress up in outfits that can resemble almost anything, they often dress as horrible beasts and creatures of human legend, and then when night falls they run around to the other humans dwelling and ask for these delicious sweets called candy, and the other humans just give it to them, for free! They don't even have to pay monies!"

Red and purple both look intrigued purple has completely taken his attention off the chips and they both are almost completely focused on zim with their antennae tilted upward 

"Alien sweets?" Red questions 

"What kinds?" Purple adds 

"They have ones based on earth fruit flavors and a most delicious one called chocolate, its almost as good as irken chocolate, but it has a completely different flavor"

"Really?" Red says "thank you for this information zim, that will be all" he says disconnecting the call

Zim blinks at the empty screen "oh.. I guess they were busy"

Red and purple look at each other in agreement 

"Set a course for earth!" Red commands 

///

Three days later:  
It's the night of Halloween 

Zim is at work in the bowels of his base when the computer interrupts 

"Master, incoming call from invader skoodge"

Zim pauses "why is skoodge calling me?" He mutters to himself  
"Put the call through"

(Wip so far)


End file.
